A floor seat is an apparatus that is an intermediate structure between the floor and a child. A floor is usually flat. A floor may be hard. A floor may be soft. A child may be restless on a floor, but less restless in a floor seat. A child may be served lunch on the floor, but may enjoy lunch more in a floor seat with or without a tray. A child may have difficulty sitting up straight while in a sitting position on a floor, but likely has less difficulty sitting up straight in a floor seat that has a back. A child may have a greater tendency to interact physically with others while on the floor, but will be somewhat spaced from other children when all children are in floor seats.
A floor seat is a support mechanism. Where the child is an infant and unable to hold himself or herself upright in a sitting position, the floor seat provides a means to hold the infant upright in a sitting position.
A floor seat offers protection. The child, especially an infant, is protected from being kicked or stepped upon, such as by a caregiving rushing to help another child.